Protecting His Little Girl
by sen whitefox mako red demon
Summary: Asura despite his temper has always been a man who does what he thinks his right...usually it ends with his fist in someones' face. However only two women in his life are shown a softer gentler side of him. And that is his beautiful wife and loving daughter. This family has always been close and that's no exception this Valentine's day. Especially when Mithra is in trouble.


Protecting His Little Girl

**Author Notes: Asura's Wrath...never played it but loved watching it and wishes to one day play it~ I really loved the characters especially the loving little family that the story centered around...at least until Durga got killed and Mithra got kidnapped...sigh.**

**In honor of the loving family I figured a Valentine one shot was the way to go~ This is modern day so I supposed this could be considered an AU or a post game story. I do not own the game~**

_3rd P.O.V_

The moment Durga opened her eyes this morning...she knew something was odd. Even though it shouldn't have been. It looked to be a beautiful spring like day outside with a warm sun, a slight breeze and rise in temperature.

However the spot next to her was cold-her husband nowhere in sight. Before she could even start her question a strong burnt aroma hit her nostrils and she could only chuckle to herself.

Quietly she shuffled out of bed and into the kitchen, finding her husband looking like he was trying his utmost not to turn her kitchen into ashes while trying to make breakfast.

Though she knew he had a sensitive side...he really didn't venture into the kitchen and cook due to the fact that he would either break all of her equipment or as she's seeing-setting the room ablaze.

Despite his struggle and threatening the frying pan he was doing far better then usual and he was even wearing one of her frilly aprons. It was absolutely adorable and funny to see.

Especially considering how muscular and tough her husband was. Look and acted more like a pro wrestler then a stay at home dad who worked the night shift at a corporation.

Durga did her best but a chuckle escaped her, alerting him of her awake presence. **"Uh! Um. Morning."** His gruff voice quieted as shut the stove off and turned around. Saving a good pair of eggs from being charcoal.

Smiling she approaches, kissing the embarrassed man on the cheek. **"Good morning my love."** She was certainly surprised at what she saw at the table. Heart shaped balloons. A bouquet of her favorite flowers, a little white bear plush sitting comfortably and now a feast of eggs, blackened pancakes and crispy bacon.

**"What's the special occasion?"** He coughs, refusing to answer. Not really able to say it without being mushy, he still felt awkward doing this. Fortunately she spared him from any further teasing or having to reply as she spotted the calendar.

February Fourteenth...Valentines day. **"It looks lovely darling. Thank you and happy Valentines day~"** He mustered a smile, his eyes soft and full of affection. **"Glad you like it."** And she truly did.

Despite what her brother and some of her husbands' coworkers say. Asura was truly a good and sweet husband and a wonderful father. Speaking of...**"Where's Mithra?"** As she takes a seat he heads to the fridge, getting out orange juice.

**"Saw her leaving earlier. Told me she was comin home late after hanging out with some friends."** His wife hums in thought, gratefully taking the glass from him. **"She's growing up so fast. It's only a matter of time before she herself starts finding love of her own."**

Though he remained silent Durga knew that it worried him. Mithra was daddy's little girl after all. He wanted only the best for her, and after seeing some of her bratty classmates.

They clearly weren't what she needed or deserved. A bunch of uncaring wimps in his eyes. To Asura family and trust was everything, it's always been something he valued. There was just something deep within him that made him feel that way.

**"Let's go out for a bit."** Fortunately Durga was a good distraction for the man. Easily knowing where his train of thought goes. So together the loving pair make their way onto the street.

As Durga believed it was a wonderful day, making it the perfect time to go for a stroll on one of-if not the most romantic day of the year. She knew that Asura needed a day of peace.

Between the arguments going on with her brother, her husband-on top of their co-workers, it was clear to see he was at his wits end. Asura was ready to destroy his work building at this point. She was relieved he finally got a day off.

Though she couldn't understand why, all of his co-workers rubbed her the wrong way. **"Mithra?"** The pair blink in shock as sure enough their daughter was coming their way. Nearly running right towards them. "Hey mom! Dad!" She was panting as she held her knees.

So late into the morning and already the teen was exhausted. Durga smiled as she saw what looked to be a group of boys heading her way. **"You seem to be quite popular sweety."** Asura narrowed his eyes, nearly snarling.

Mithra follows her parents line of sight. **"Yeah...I was hanging out with some of my friends when all those guys from school started surrounding me and asking me out. Even though I said I wasn't interested they won't leave me alone!"** She huffs annoyed.

She appreciated the gesture sure-but they were being creepy now. They ruined her day with her friends-and her parents romantic date! If she were honest, Mithra didn't really see the need to date, let alone wanted to. Especially since she didn't know any of them all too well.

In the future she'd want a relationship like what her parents have, but she knew that day wasn't today. **"They're bothering you?"** She shared a glance with her father, already seeing where things were going to go. Papa bear was engaged. **"Yep!"** Durga shook her head...pitying those poor kids.

**"Hey Mithra-!"** By the time they arrived, they saw their crush...hiding behind a large, muscular man who had white hair, was covered with scars and had crimson eyes gleaming in anticipation.

All of them were frozen in shock and fear-which Asura emphasizes by cracking his knuckles. One of the brave(stupid) individual sticks his nose up. **"Who the hell are you?! If you're going after Mithra-get in line."**

Mithra snorts out a laugh as Durga bites her lip, doing her best not to join her child's reaction. Asura now cracks his neck as the young girl moves to his side. **"Boys...meet my Father, Asura. Dad...meet my stalkers."** Any foolhearted bravery the guys had died as Asura took a step forward.

**"I don't know who you little punks think you are...but my daughter said she's not interested. You got five seconds. 1."** They didn't wait. Like ants they scattered going as far as they could go. Afraid of getting pumbled into the dirt. He snorts at the cowards...just like he thought.

Sighing in relief Asura gets a hug and hearty thank you from his little girl. Making his freeze slightly before giving an awkward pat on her head. Durga chuckles at the two. **"Well it looks like they won't be coming around for awhile. Would you like to join us in our walk Mithra?"**

A hum escapes her.** "Sure. Oh wait-here!"** Reaching into her bag she brings out a small thing of chocolates for both of her parents...and then bringing out a set for herself. **"Happy Valentines Day~"** Durga happily accepts the surprise gift. **"Oh thank you sweetheart."**

Meanwhile her husband gives a small small, reacting a bit slower as he takes it. "**Thanks Mithra."** The young girl chirps as she takes a bite of her treat before walking alongside her parents.

**"By the way dad, how'd breakfast for mom go?" **She giggles alongside her mother. Her dad was such a blushing teddy bear~ Who says one needs love on Valentines Day? Family and self love is just as -if not more important.

_...a bit of a distance away..._

**"Shit-that guy was her dad?! The dudes a fucking tank! And scary as hell."**

**"What are we going to-awww she gave her parents chocolate! Not fair man."**

**"Wait how do you even know that's her mom?! Could be her sister for all you know. She's hot too!"**

**"Moron-she's who comes to the school meetings. Plus look! She's holding onto Mithra's dad's waist. Just be glad no one flirted with her-otherwise we'd probably be killed!"**

**"Well I don't know about you-but this entire day was not only stupid...but wasted. We should've just left her alone. Instead of her resorting to her dad scaring us off. Now we got no chocolate, her annoyed, and her dad looking out for us."**

**"Sigh...there's always next year."**

No...no there won't. E.V.E.R

The end~

**Author Notes: I FINISHED! And right on Valentines day too~ I'm so proud of myself. Lesson learned ladies and gents. Valentines isn't just a day for lovers-but love itself.**

**My family and I love getting valentines stuff and candy for each other. You don't need a boyfriend or girlfriend to express that. At least that's what I believe. And I think that's something people need to see.**

**I feel like Mithra would feel the same way. Guys if you like this holiday one shot please feel free to fav/follow/review or check out the other holiday one shots-as I've done a ton over the years. Tchao for now.**


End file.
